Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Just a light fluff piece about Cam and Tori getting together.  Set after Once a Ranger.


While Ninja Storm was my favorite season of PR, I had the worst time getting into Tori's and Cam's head. I hope I did a reasonable job. Power Rangers do not belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. :-)

Shut Up and Kiss Me 

Tori Hanson walked into her empty apartment and wrinkled her nose. Apparently, she'd forgotten to take the trash out during her rush home last week and now her place reeked.

It made her want to cry because all she wanted before walking in was her bed, food, a shower, and not necessarily in that order. Her bags were still in her van but that was a chore for later.

'_Crying isn't going to solve anything, girl.' _She dug through her freezer for a microwavable meal and turned on the timer. Then she took care of the trash, opening windows, and spraying air deodorizer.

Tori idly thought about calling her friends but didn't feel like exerting the extra energy. She sank on the couch, still in her training uniform, with her spaghetti and a cheap glass of wine.

She ate methodically, not tasting what she was putting her mouth but doing so because it was a need that needed to be met.

Tori jumped in the shower and let the hot water erase her tears. She didn't usually act like this and she didn't like being so emotional. Being friends with a bunch of guys had made sure she didn't turn on the waterworks at the drop of a hat – because freaking them out with tears was a big no-no.

Maybe it was understandable. She hadn't been a ranger in years but when the Sentinel Knight had appeared before her; asking if she'd don the uniform once again, she hadn't turned him down. It was different this time – the only one she'd known had been Kira and adapting to a new team had been rough. They also hadn't realized that it was going to take over a month for Alpha and Andrew Hartford to fix the Morphing Grid so they all had had to adjust to being away from their lives for longer than expected.

She curled up on the couch with a movie and a carton of ice cream. _'Why am I so upset right now?' _She was happy with her life. She was a part-time teacher at the Ninja School; she had her own custom surfboard shop, and was now taking classes at Blue Bay Harbor Community College until she found inspiration for herself.

But she was lonely. The thought struck her out of nowhere and left her breathless. She wanted to share her life, her hopes and dreams with someone special. She frowned. It had been eight months since she'd been a date. No wonder she was lonely – if she didn't get out and try to find someone then she had no business complaining. While attending the Wind Ninja Academy, it was easier not to date because then she didn't have to come up with excuses as to where she disappeared to every afternoon. Now she had no excuses.

"Just a minute," she called when someone knocked at her door. She shoved her ice cream in the freezer and washed her hands before opening the door. "Hey, Cam," she said with a welcoming smile and pulled the door open so he could enter.

Her brow arched when he lingered on the door step, looking her over closely. If it hadn't been Cam, she might have been offended at the leisurely look. His eyes took in her braided hair, swept over her tank top and shorts, caressed her tanned legs, and took in her bright green painted toenails. But since it was Cam, she let him look his fill and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart. It had to be that way; she was thinking of wanting someone and the guy she'd had a crush on during her days as a student was now stepping into her living room.

His eyes came up to meet hers and he asked in a strangled tone, "Are you alright, Tor?"

"Of course," she asked, frowning at his town. Tori closed the door behind him and led him over to the couch.

"When did you get back?"

She smiled at him. "A couple of hours ago."

"Why didn't you call any of us?"

She shrugged. "I was going to call tomorrow because I'm tired. While I like to think that I'm in good shape, I haven't been in battle in several years. The last month of fighting has been tough."

"Shane said you were here last week?"

"Is this interrogate Tori day?" she asked lightly. Cam usually didn't pay that much attention to other people. Not that he was selfish but he was focused on the things he was doing.

Cam flushed. "I…uh…"

She took pity on him. "I was just teasing, Cam." She paused. "I needed to get away for an hour or two, I mean I used the excuse that I needed some more clothes but none of us knew how long it was going to be when we signed on. Not that I dreamed of saying no but it wasn't as easy this time."

"You considered last time "easy"?" he asked dryly.

"Even though we had some problems at first, Dustin, Shane, and I were friends for years which made it easier to become a team. Blake and Hunter were complete unknowns and I may not have been close to you but we did talk so I knew what you were about. It made it easier to adapt."

He nodded. "What are the other Rangers like?"

"I can tell you that it was nice to be on a team with another girl." She waited for him to laugh before continuing. "Bridge is from the future. They usually erase people's memories when the future is involved but they let us keep our memories this time. Don't ask me why they didn't. He's interesting – a technical genius and tells very complex stories," she added tactfully.

She stretched her legs out on the couch. "You know Kira; she's making her first album now. Xander is Australian and the manager of a record store. He's very flirty. Then there's Adam. He was the second black ranger. He's very quiet and smart. And he runs a dojo in Angel Grove."

"How much older than you is he?" The question was quiet but the intensity behind it drew her attention. It took her a moment to figure out what he was trying to imply.

"Cam, he has a partner," she said softly.

He turned to face her, placing his hand on her ankle, and searched her face. "Just checking."

She wanted to ask why he was so curious about it but the air surrounding them was electric. And she didn't want to break it. She studied Cam, who was frowning slightly. She smiled. That was his 'puzzle' face and it meant that he was figuring something out.

She left him to it because sitting here with him, alone, had driven home a fact that she had ignored since she'd been a student at the Wind Ninja Academy. She still wanted Cam. Wanted him as more than a friend, more than an ex-teammate. She wanted him as a boyfriend, as a lover.

And unless it was wishful thinking on her part, Cam seemed like he wanted her too.

"What's wrong, Tori?"

She laughed her confusion. "Seriously, Cam, I don't know what you're asking me. Nothing is wrong with me that a little sleep won't cure."

"You're different," was the startling reply and her eyes widened. "You look…sad and I don't know how to help."

Was it that noticeable? But should she tell him what was bothering her and how would she do it without seeming petty?

She studied the blue sofa, not completely comfortable with looking at him. "I'm lonely," she finally said.

Cam's fingers flexed once on her ankle and she looked at him. "Everyone seems to have someone. Shane, Dustin, Blake. Bridge, Kira, Adam."

She was going to say something else – something that she forgot because Cam swung up on his knees, leaned forward and slanted his lips over hers.

And, God, Cam could kiss! He nuzzled her top lip before teasing the bottom. His tongue brushed against the seam of her lips and she opened them on a moan. Her brain fogged over and all she could feel was his mouth moving skillfully against hers. The hand that was holding him up was brushing against her hip and the feel of his chest under her hand that she had tangled in his tshirt.

Tori pulled away and gasped for air. Cam didn't look particularly ruffed after the kiss but she could feel his heart pounding under her hand. "What was that about?"

Stupid question but she was still addled.

He sat back down and his mouth curved. "It's whatever you need it to be."

"That's not very explanatory, Cam," she growled breathlessly. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You can take the kiss to be friendship or the start of something between us."

She searched his eyes. In them, she could see everything she ever wanted but only if she had the courage to reach out. There was no question to what she was going to do. She crossed her legs and reached for Cam's hand. She twined her fingers with his and squeezed tightly.

"I guess that's my answer, huh?" he quipped.

"Cam, shut up and kiss me."


End file.
